we're stuck in a Mansion full of Women!
by QuilQ
Summary: A greninja with a special ability: battle bond and a special dusk form lycanroc are forced by their parents to study at Nozavo academy in Pokemerica but, luckily, they've got a few people taking them in. However, it just so happens that those someones have sexy pokemon women... Shenanigans ensue. This story full of anthro, action, comedy, ecchi, and harem. Oh My Arceus!
1. Chapter one: How'd we get in this mess?

Anthro, Action, Comedy, Ecchi, Violence and Rated T.

**Hello, ****I'm QuilQ and this is gonna be my first story! I'm gonna start my first story by writing a book of Pokemon that will be completed no matter how long it takes! I procrastinate a lot but starting next month and next year, I'm gonna be more productive in my stories! i hope you'll enjoy my story. Please leave a like and a comment and please don't flame me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

We're stuck in a mansion full of women?! The Romantic story of Twilo and Shadows' parents. The flight to Nozavo.

Traveling in a plane with one pokemon holding up his chin with his right hand staring out the window and another pokemon listening to his music from his grey headphones; a a gift from his dad. A Greninja and a Lycanroc watched as the clouds in the blue sky flying by past now, revealing that the plane is gonna land to their destination: Nozavo, Pokemerica. The Lycanroc turned of his music to save power in his phone. they got off the plane and looked at their location they sighed as they once again went over the last conversation with their parents.

* * *

_"Now Twilo and Shadow, We and your mothers want you to board the next plane to Nozavo, Pokemerica in 3 hours!" _Shadow"s father Exclaimed.

_"that's right!" _Shadow's mother Agreed with excitement in her voice. "_It will be amazing too!_"

_"Huh? But isn't that place far away from the Alola region, dad? _Twilo questioned.

_"Yeah, and It will be boring too!" _Shadow added.

_"Are you serious?, Your stay there will be the most exciting thing that could change your lives forever!" _Rocker the Midnight Lycanroc Exclaimed.

Dawn then added. "We also want for you two to make some amazing friends!"

* * *

Let me tell you about Twilos' parents: Rocker is an Anthro Midnight Lycanroc that has huge muscles meaning that he had been training a lot to get this huge body. He wore a Light Brown vest over a light grey and dark brown plaid shirt. His pants are a dark black with a decal of a mountain on the left pant leg. His shoes are brown hiking boots which he always wears whenever he goes hiking or training for his next opponent to battle him.  
He wears a flaming bandana. It was a gift from his grandfather Striker; Striker is also a Midnight Lycanroc he wore it whenever he was working at the shipyard (Did i forget to mention Striker was a shipwright when he was in his young adult years?) and in some events like a slow dance or training; he wore it almost always unless if there's a fire accident and he accidentally leaves it. it would devastate him if anything were to happen to it. He made sure to protect it with his life. unbeknownst to him, the guardian of Melemele island: Tapu Koko was watching his work really hard and train even harder than before. Three weeks later when his shift was over and that he was about to head home, a note flew by and landed at his feet. he picked it up and it read "**I seen your hard work and how you train your body to battle stronger opponents bigger and stronger than yourself and I want to test your strength battle against you. Meet me at the ruins of conflict at nighttime and we will duke it out! Don't tell anyone" -Tapu Koko. **He realized that Tapu Koko and the other guardians of Alola were the strongest pokemon of said region but he agreed to meet him tonight. He went home to wait until tonight. When night fell, he got up and walked to the ruins of conflict to face Tapu Koko. When Striker got there, he saw a battle field with four totems on each corner. When he got to the center: a sudden lightning bolt crashed down in front of him. Fortunately, He dodged it just in time before it hit him. When the flash cleared there he was - Tapu Koko. They then bowed to show showmanship. It was a fierce battle and they were both incredibly strong. It ended in a draw howbeit they had fun and Rocker vowed that one day that he would beat him one day.  
But Tapu Koko gave him a gift before he left: A flaming bandana with a picture of a rock being struck by lightning to represent the battle they fought. he accepted it and wore it for all these years. before he passed away, he gave the bandana to his son and told him about the vow he made  
to Tapu Koko that he would defeat one day. he pleaded to him to keep the promise and never forget it. He nodded and put it in his arm. Seconds before his time came, he told Rocker to never forget him or the promise. Rocker nodded and cried a little "G_oodbye grandpa..._" Rocker wears it to this day.

* * *

Dawn is a Anthro Midday Lycanroc wearing a light red lace backless dress with decals of rocks on the bottom of her dress. Her shoes were a normal brown low-heel. on her finger is a rock gem transformed into a ring that rocker used to propose to her.

When Dawn was a little girl, she used to explore the forest to look for something unusual. While she was exploring, she heard a loud thud and went to check it out. When she found the source of the thud, she was blush at Rocker who was training with his shirt off. He was too busy training failing to notice Dawn while she was thinking of his sexy muscles and his 8-pack abs. When Dawn wanted to get as closer look at him she inadvertently stepped on a twig alerting Rocker.

Thinking it was a monster, he used stone edge to create floating sharped-edged rock and fired them. when he saw it was Dawn, he diverged the stones to the left almost hurting her. "_Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry! Are you... hurt?_" when he got a closer look at her. his face blushed a little at the sight of her. She was so cute. "_Yeah i'm okay..._" when she opened her eyes. She blushed too at the sight of Rocker. "He's even more handsome up close." Both were silent for a few moments until she finally spoke "_Ummmmm, hello._" she said. _"Hi." _said Rocker. "_Um were you watching me?_" Rocker Questioned. "_AHH, maybe a little..."_ Dawn Responded. "_Can I keep watching you train, if you don't mind." _

Dawn asked him meekly with her blush increasing a little. "_Sure if it's okay with you" _he answered. "_My name is Rocker. What's yours'?_" he said questionably . "_I-i-i-i-it's Dawn." she said uneasily.  
_The two Lycanrocs' friendship started off great and then their friendship turned into a relationship. They continue to hang out at the same forest spot every day for Dawn to watch Rocker train and she thought he's very sexy and cute, while Rocker was training. His mind was thinking of Dawn and how she is very cute and a angel that fell from heaven. They saw many wonderful things as time went by:

They saw the fireworks at the New year and two fireworks flew up and flew into the shape of a heart, when Dawn was walking to watch Rocker train, a trio of a Weavile, Linoone and a Granbull came out of nowhere and groped her private parts. "Hey there little lady, what say we have a really good time; if you catch my meaning, hehehehe" Granbull said in a perverted way. "Please let go of me!" Dawn said desperately. "Get you grubby mitts off my girl!" They looked to see Rocker angry of the sight in front of him. "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it skank?" the Linoone said tensely as he ripped off a piece of her dress off. "Just this." Rocker replied as he used rock slide to hit the trio except for Dawn which he was careful to not accidentally hit her.  
Weavile used shadow claw but Rocker took the hit and used counter so hard that the weavile flew away He then used fire fang that was bred from his grandfather on the Linoone and crush claw bred from her grandmother on the Granbull and sent them flying. "Serves you right for treating a girl wrong!" Rocker yelled. he turned to check on Dawn. "Are you okay?" Rocker said worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for saving me."  
Dawn said which she then hugged him causing him to blush a Groudon red. "I-i-i-i-i-it's no b-b-b-biggie..." Dawn was relieved to have a good and amazing friend like Rocker. Throughout the years, they were dating and when they got to their almost-adult years, he wanted to propose to her at the right location at the right time while they were at Clawmark Hill. Dawn was looking up at the Full moon that the Moon Goddess Lunala raised and was admiring the Lunar shine. Rocker went up to her and hugged her from behind. "Oh!" she yelped then her face changed to a flirty look. Well, that was a surprise trying to be sneaky are you?" she gave him the bedroom eyes. She put her arms behind his head. Rocker smugly smirked. "Well. I try my best." They then separated to look at each other into eyes. Rocker sighed "*Siggggggggggggghhhhhhhh* I have something to tell you." "Yes?" she asked. Rocker got on one knee and said "When I think about you, I couldn't get you Dazzling smile out of my head. Your eyes are full of passion and it makes my heart race." Rocker said with full confidence. I've fallen sickly in love. Rocker added. Dawn Blushed madly from the lovely words he said. He then pulled out a Rock gem ring but its color is a mix of smoky rock and chocolate. "Dawn, Will you marry me?" Dawn lowered her head and thought _"Does he realize that I wanted to be swept off my feet by a prince just like those fairy tales I've read when I was a baby rockruff!? _She started shaking and her breathing was shaky too. "Wha- Are you ok!?" Rocker said but then was tackled into the ground into a great big hug by Dawn. she got off him and was crying. "P-please let me say one thing out loud for the whole world to hear!" Dawn pleaded. "Um sure. Dawn ran up to the edge of the cliff, took a deep breath and howled the one thing to complete the proposal: "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Rocker covered his ears to drown out the noise. It was so loud that Lunala nearly jumped out of her skin. She again ran up to him and hugged him in a bone-crushing hug. "Let go Dawn! I-I-I-I can't breathe..." Rocker gasped. Dawn let go of him to let him breathe. "Oh! Sorry, I couldn't help it. When Rocker finally got his breathing back. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and her eyes sparkled. They hugged each other and kissed under the beautiful moonlight to REALLY complete it.

* * *

"We know that Dad_, _but you guys just brought this news out of the blue, can't we talk about this first?" Twilo questioned.

"Considering there's only 5 days left before school starts again? Sorry, but no can do." Rocker said.

"Are there at least any relative staying at Nozavo? We can't live there all on our own. Come on.." Shadow groaned.

"Unfortunately, no." Gush sadly stated.

"Say what?!" "you gotta be kidding us!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Let us finish our sentence, At least. Twilo's parents and I already planned out beforehand. In fact, you two are going to be working students there." Gush said

"Eh? you can't do that!" Twilo said alarmed.

"Yes we can." Aqua said.

* * *

Now, Let me tell you about Shadows' parents: Gush is a Anthro greninja who is a former treasure diver and also a master of warate and aqujitsu. He opened up a school for future aikido and jujitsu students. His clothes at home is a Sleeveless aqua blue shirt with a picture of a big wave on the front. When he's teaching he wears a combination of an hakama and a gi that are blue with some water with a little hint of black in them like his amphibian frog skin. His father was a Unusual shiny; instead of black amphibian frog skin it was a neon black and his tongue instead of a usual pink, it was a red tongue because of a rare condition only three percent of greninja get.  
His name is Alquo. He was a champion of both aikildo and aqujitsu. he's won countless tournaments and is the reason that every boy who wants to be and every girl who wants to be with.  
Shadow idolized his dad and wants to be like him. He asked his dad if he wants to learn from him and Alquo agreed So Gush began to train in the same methods his father used; he started with the ability to relax while training, he had a hard time doing it. If he over-trained without relaxing, he'll feel really tired out and it'll slow his progress down drastically, after that, he showed him the land and underwater version of aqujitsu Then he taught him the elbow and wristlocks, throws, drops and told him the principles of warate. He then demonstrated the positions, transitions, escapes, arm-locks, chokes and leg-locks even the underwater versions. Gush had a Long while learning the techniques but after a few years, he finally mastered the fighting techniques and styles. Alquo was so proud of him. But every master has to pass down the legacy someday and he passed his attire to his son. "_Follow your dreams so that someday you'll be able to beat your old man one day." _He said. "Yes dad, I promise!" Gush agreed. Gush also dives for treasure in the sunken ships and ruins he could find underwater to help the elderly and give to poor families who couldn't make a living.  
He's a water type so breathing underwater is easy for water type pokemon. But when billionaires got word of his skills, they tried to hire him, but he refused. But he goes diving from time to time to help other in dire need of money in secret. Whenever he sees some poor pokemon in worn out clothing or a pokemon holding a sign to help orphans, to help the elderly, clean the world or to help endangered pokemon. He gives it to them so they could really have a bright future.

* * *

Aqua is a shiny pink female greninja (very unusual for the normal shiny and the non-shinies.) has a career in modeling kimonos and diving lingerie that showcased her voluptuous DD-to E breasts and child bearing hips and her huge bubble butt. She wears a Light Blue kimono with a decal of a heart with a tsunami in it. When she at her modeling places, she wears all kinds of kimonos with small revealing parts in the very sexy places to the fans imaginations. Her lingerie and figure is the reason millions of fanboys wanting to mate with her in her lingerie, but she kindly refused. She said she's not ready for a man yet. A while later while she was done modeling for the day, she saw a shadowy figure standing on the edge of a cliff facing the ocean. before she could ask who he is, the figure jumped off and dived into the ocean at a big height. she wanted to follow that figure. she stripped down to her diving lingerie and jumped into the ocean too. the figure had a one minute head start so she swam down as fast as she could after it.

The figure was headed to a shipwreck to search for treasure. When it got there, it went inside. Aqua found the figure and went inside too, the shipwreck inside was very confusing but she tried her best to follow the figure. when it found the treasure, Aqua hid behind the edge of the door to hide from it. when the figure opened the chest the glow from the treasure revealed the figures form. it was a Greninja with a well-built figure and had some muscles on him.  
Aqua blushed at the sight of him. he looked so sexy. She was so busy staring at him that she accidentally made the door squeak alerting him. he readied a water shuriken and threw it at what he thought was a sharpedo.

But what he saw was really another greninja. He tried to stop the shuriken, but it was too late. Luckily Aqua used the door she accidentally to block it and the shuriken stopped when it hit the door just millimeters to her face. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry, It was my reflexes! Are you hurt?" When she lowered the door to reply, she looked up to his eyes and blushed a lot at the sight of him.

Gush looked at her and blushed bright red just looking at her. The way her blue-lace panties accentuate her round blue bubble butt and her blue skimpy laced top hugged her huge double EE cup breasts making them look like they're about to bust from it. Aqua looked at Gush and his 8 pack abs, his arm muscles, medium sized quads, and his pecs. they look like they're about to burst too. Both were silent for a few minutes. Their hearts were racing a million miles per minute and their minds were empty except for one thing for each of them: " _He/she's so beautiful..." _Their minds thought. "Ummm, I hope i'm not disturbing anything am I?" Aqua questioned. "Huh, uh n-n-n-no." Gush answered. "I just thought there was a sharpedo or other kind of pokemon guarding this treasure."  
Gush added "what are you going to do with this treasure, are you gonna sell it and make money?" Aqua questioned. "No, I'm gonna bring it up and give it to the poor who couldn't make a earning." Gush answered. "but it IS a big haul, you think you could help me?" Gush asked Aqua. "Sure." She answered. "Ladies first." He said. "my, what a gentlemon!" Aqua exclaimed. The treasure pile was really big.

It took 15 trips to haul it up. while on the 5th trip, Aqua was carrying a bunch on a bag, when she was distracted, Gush was looking at her jiggling butt while she was swimming up. _"Woah, she has a cute butt."_ Gush was blushing madly. "Enjoying the show, are you?" Aqua teased. "Huh, what, uh n-n-n-no!" i wasn't staring, i'm not a perv!" Gush said flustered. Aqua giggled, "hee, hee, hee. That's ok. i'm just teasing, but do you like my butt?" Aqua asked. Gush stayed silent but his bright red face gave her the answer. "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

They continued their trips until they brought up all the treasure to the beach where nobody is around. "phew, thanks for bringing it all up with me." Gush thanked Aqua with a bow. "No problem. Aqua said and hugged Gush. Her boobs were squishing close to his body making Gush blush madly. She got off him and said "Did my body and wear give you the hots?" She smirked. "Uhhh, no i mean yes or... uhhh..." He uttered. "Or Maybe this?" she backed up and gave him a few seductive poses. she got down on all fours and shaked her bubble butt at him, then she turned around and got on her knees and put her arm behind her head, finally she pushed Gush to the sand and let her breasts hang down just inches to his face.  
All while his face was turning so red he could make Groudon's red color look pale. He even got a little nosebleed. "P-p-p-p-p-please stop..." He said flustered. "Aww, you're blushing." She teased. "Y-y-you're embarrassing me!" He retorted. "So, you don't like it?" She asked sounding fake hurt." "S-sorry, it just that people could be staring." he said still blushing. "Aw, ok." she got off him and brushed some sand off her.  
"It's what i want to do to the right man, not like those crazy fanboys that want to bang me. She said looking down a little sad "I'm a model for my diving lingerie. My lingerie magazines and photos had millions of fanboys get the hots for me. Some of them want to marry me and pretend to love her all their lives but the only want to play with my body, but I'm not ready to get married yet, so I turned them down.

One fan or a couple of them tried to break in and rape me, so my guards caught the intruders and threw them into a cell and fed him sludge from Garboders and muks and he died of poisoning, but I never stopped looking for the perfect man who will love, cherish, and not make videos of me mating with him."  
Aqua looked up to him with a shining light of hope in he eyes. "When I finally met you, i sensed that you are handsome, loving, and will never abuse my diving lingerie for money or anything!" she said happily. "Huh, so you said that those perverts will sexually abuse you and maybe take your lingerie for themselves as mementos, right?"  
Gush asked. "Yes, that's exactly it!"  
Aqua exclaimed. "Well, I'm not one of those pokemon who would do those awful things to you, I think your beautiful and I would never sexually abuse you and..." Gush trailed off scratching the back of his head. "And?" Aqua questioned little worried with a little hint of excitement growing inside of her. "I've been looking for a special pokemon in my life and I was thinking if you would be my special pokemon. Gush asked. Aqua was pretty sure her brain stopped working, her body stiffened like a statue and her senses stopped feeling.

She slapped herself in the face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she realized she was wide awake, she blushed red, made a huge smile and expressed her gratitude by tackling him in a hug and smothered his face with kisses. "YES, YES, a million times YEEEEESSSSS!" Aqua shouted with a tiny pinch of lust. Then she and Gush went diving to find more treasure.  
In some moments when they're alone in some shipwrecks. Aqua would grab gush by the arm and shove him onto a sunken bed, get on top of Gush and make love to him. Gush accepted her love-making and did the same to her and the two began dating after some time, then Gush decided he would surprise her with a proposal. One night, when Aqua is going to the beach where they began their date to dive in with Gush to look for some more treasure to give to the homeless. But when she got there, he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Gush?" she asked herself. When she looked down she saw some writing on the sand.  
"**I saw a beautiful coral reef beyond anything more beautiful than anything else! Meet me there, you're gonna be in for a big surprise! When you get to the ship wreck where we first met, go even deeper, you'll find a trench. Look for a hidden cave with red seaweed and green seashells. When you see the bright light shining through the crack go through and be ready for a spectacle the which no ones even seen! Love Gush.  
**Aqua wondered what the special surprise was, so she stripped down to he diving lingerie colored aqua blue because that's favorite color. She waded into the ocean until it was up to her neck. she dove down and went to the ship wreck where they first met. "Now where could that trench be?" She searched high and low for the trench and she was getting a bit tired. "Pant, Pant, Pant... man, really need to work on my stamina more. Where is tha- found it!"  
She saw a bright light shining through the crack and used water pulse to break it open and the light was shining even more brighter; it was blinding her for a few seconds before it dimmed down just enough to conceal what lies up ahead. She went inside and the light still hid whatever is up ahead. When she finally got to the other side, what she saw was anything beyond he imagination: A Beautiful multicolored reef giving of many little balls of light to make it almost like an underwater rainbow forest at nighttime. Aqua was blushing happily at this amazing sight.  
_"Is this the surprise Gush wanted me to see, If it is, I'm loving it already!"_ She thought excitedly. "So, do you like it?" She quickly looked to see Gush standing in the middle of the coral. "I saw this magnificent reef and I wanted to show yo right away, but I wanted to show it to you as a surprise and-" Gush was quickly tackled to the ground by Aqua and smothered him with multiple kisses on his face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, this is the most phenomenal surprise you've given me!"  
Aqua gushed at him.  
"Well, I'm glad you really loved it." Gush said. "In fact I have something to tell you..." Gush trailed off. "Yes, Is there somthing you like to ask me? Aqua asked curiously. "U-u-u-u-ummmmmmm... Gush trailed off... "Well, I'm waiting." Aqua said with a tiny bit of worry in it. he then took a deep breath and finally said " Aqua, when i first met you I couldn't get your divine smile out of my head. you face, style, figure and personality is all the very reasons why you are special to me and I...I..." Gush then showed to her a box and when he opened it, her breath was taken away to what she saw what in the little box: A Water gem but this water gem was special, it has flowing waves when you looked closely at it and three sapphires on each side of the gem on a gold band.  
Aqua's webbed hands flew to her mouth just from seeing this. _"Is he gonna say what I think he's going to say!?"_ Aqua thought ecstatically. Gush then gathered up to courage to say the words she always wanted to hear. "Aqua, Will you marry me?" Gush said." Her heart exploded in a jubilant manner like a firework that's waiting to explode after it has launched up really high. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Again, like before she had to slap herself to make sure she really isn't dreaming. And again, when she realized she was wide awake again. Her heart was beating rapidly like a million miles per minute. "Gush, do you even realize I always wanted to her those words from my special someone? Before I met you, I searched endlessly for my right man.  
I Almost given up hope, but then you appeared, making my dreams come true! Thank you. Aqua said as she was crying tears of joy. "Does that mean?" Gush said with excitement growing. She then tackled him in a hug while smothering his face in her E-cup breasts. "YES, YES, and again a million times YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Aqua said as she continues to hug him in her breasts. Gush was really blushing and got another nosebleed and drifted into the sea. Aqua got off him to stop smothering him and Gush slipped the ring onto her finger and she loved it she hugged him and continued to watch the undersea light show with her beloved soon-to-be husband.

* * *

"No, You can't! Shadow protested.

"Alas... yes we can. Aqua and I already contacted two dear friends of ours, who says they're more  
willing to let two guys stay at their mansion.

Shadow and Twilo thought about it until Shadow spoke up. "Well... Alright.. since there's only gonna be two, What's the catch?"

"Hah! When there isn't one? Rocker said. Before we tell you however, do your mothers need to remind you two of your personal moves, excluding fighting that is."

"O.. kay? Uhhhmm... let's see... Cleaning, Cooking, Laundry dishes. Strictness, conversational skills... in short, just about all the household chores guys always had us do?" Twilo said.

"Yes, exactly right. Y'know, Since you two will be working there as housekeepers, chef, butlers, whatever you want to call it. Gush began. "We expect you not to slack off. those words come straight from your mothers too. Rocker Finished tensely.

"...But..." Shadow started to say.

"No buts. Rocker interrupted "We've already bought your tickets, and there's only 3 hours left to get on the plane.

"Three hours!? Geez, we haven't started packing, dad!" Twilo voiced.

"Don't worry, Aqua and I already took care of that for you two. Look beside the door, you'll find your bags there." Dawn reassured.

"Thanks, mom..." they both said at the same time cheerless.

"Sport, why so glum? Gush said troubled "You should know that we got the both of you to Pokemerica." Rocker responded as he, Dawn and Shadow's parents hugged them with warmth and relaxation.

"We know, thanks everyone. Twilo said pleasantly.

Aqua and Dawn kissed both Twilo and Shadow on the cheek then Dawn told them. "Oh, and there's a map of the area is in your bag with the stop you need to get off when the cab arrives as well as their house address marked on it. then Aqua chimed in, Please don't lose it, or you'll lose your way and be stranded in the area."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess this'll be goodbye..." Twilo said heartbroken.

"Heh, heh, heh. Only for now. We'll check up on your over the phone once in a while, so you two better be showing off some good behavior and grades. Rocker said Hopeful.

"Sure thing dad..., love you guys..." Shadow said waving goodbye. Aqua and Dawn waved goodbye with tears welling up in their eyes ad they sobbed silently.

"Love you too, son... and me and Gush expect to see you two home for Christmas!" Rocker said.

* * *

Twilo and Shadow then waited for the cab until it arrived just now.

They told the Scizor driver their location and drove off

What exciting events will Happen to them?

What will await them at the mansion?

Find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The mansion tour part 1

Chapter 2

Settling in our new home… with women.

The Mansion tour part 1.

_Previously in chapter one. Shadow and Twilo were sent to Nozavo, Pokemerica, to stay at a mansion their mothers have arranged for their stay and told two friends that they're gonna be staying. When the two got off the airport, their cab arrived and took them to their destination. They were wondering what will happen to them when their cab gets to the mansion; full of women! They'll find out soon enough._

* * *

While on the cab heading straight to their new home, Shadow was looking out the window while Twilo was listening to rock and roll by his favorite band: The Rocky Ravers.

The Rocky Ravers consists of 6 members: Archi the Graveler playing drums (His four arms make it easy to play them), Harvey the Tyranitar and Wush the Carracosta playing guitars Harvey plays bass while Wush plays electric. Linva the Armaldo playing keyboard. Finally there are two singers that are female: Diana the Diancie and Aura the Aurorus. They first met each other when they were a Geodude, Larvitar, Anorith, Tirtouga, Diancie (I know Diancie doesn't have a pre-evolution, so just roll with it) and Amaura in the 6th grade then they saw a poster of a rock and roll festival on the walls of the school. The winning band of the festival will get to go to a live concert and play their music in front of a world-wide audience. They were very excited the festival will be the whole school and the town which they lived in. Although they grew up in different parts of the country, they were born in the same town and have lived there since. It took place in three months plenty of time to think of a perfect song for them to win it and practice their instruments. They wrote plenty of songs but they think it wouldn't be enough. Finally they thought of a perfect song to win it. "The rocky ways of light" but as they finished the song their rival band "The Fire Starters: Hanes the Magmortar, Jake the Typhlosion, Tristan the Blaziken, Sebastian the Simisear, Ash the Combusken and finally Devi the Salazzle came and intimidated them that they'll win with their song: Fire all the way. The Fire starters have always bullied them from the day the gang enrolled here to this day. Devi ordered magmortar to destroy their instruments. He used flamethrower to burn them to a cinder. Luckily their garage had sprinklers to douse the flames. Weren't not for the sprinklers and the nearby fire hose on the side of their garage their instruments would've burned away. They left laughing menacingly to them for doing bad things to them. Aura's little sister Kid came as soon as she heared that there was a fire. She was surprised to see the damage of their instruments. Kid loves to hear their music every day to get rid of the bordom. Kid goes to the same school as them and in the music room she hears different bands that visit but her favorite was her big sister's music whenever they get the chance. She helped them by polishing their instruments until they shined like brand new again.

Three months later on the night of the festival there were a lot of yummy foods and fun games to play and the contest is at the end of the festival. The Ravers arrived and are having a lot of fun. When it was time for the contest to start, the Ravers were getting fired up (Ha ha ha even though they're rock types) and are doing some last minute tune ups. Aura brought Kid via backstage pass to listen to them. Kid wanted to see the other competing teams and she was happy to let her. Aura tells her to be careful and off she went she went to all the teams and wished them good luck but when she got to The fire Starters room, she overheard that they'll rig the vote so they would win. Kid figured out that they were about to cheat to win and humiliate her big sis. "Not if I can help it." She said, little did Kid's friends except her big sister know that she had been taking spy classes and that she has demonstrated her skills by trying to steal the jar from the kitchen's high shelf and in various places around the house. She will make sure that they will not humiliate her big sister. All of the acts have played their songs and the audience voted by pushing the "vote" button in front of them. Some of them voted, some didn't. When it was time for her big sister and her friends to perform on stage, Devi and her crew tried to humiliate her by dumping goo on them and messing with the speakers by turning them out-loud. So the audience will laugh at them, but she foiled them by sprinkling them with itching powder from inside the ceiling and with a voice-changing device tied around her neck she got her boys to turn against each other by reading from their diaries their embarrassing secrets, moments, complaints, don't-want-them-to-find-out secrets everything (I got this from a certain movie, can you guess what it is?) and tuning it to make them think they said it while hiding in a place near them but not near enough to find out she's been tricking them so they could start a fight forgetting the plan. She helped her big sis by having her friends from 6th grade help them by having Victoria the Victini flare up a big "V" in the air. The audience was amazed by it, she also got the shaymin hoard by dropping gracidea flower bouquets over the audience. Aura saw her little sister do all this for her and she couldn't be more proud of her. Kid also helped them by having Celebi, Zoroark, and Magearna to create an amazing illusion of a tiny seed growing into a Beautiful rainbow cherry blossom tree and the when they finished the song the rainbow sakura tree glowed a bright light and the leaves blew up and fell into the audiences hearts and their hearts glowed. They had their breath taken away by their amazing performance. The audience roared the loudest cheers when her big sis and her friends finished the song, even her little sis was amazed by her performance. They got a ton of votes almost nearing the top. She thinks she did a job well done but when she got down from the spotlights she heard from the leader from her little friend pixie the ribombee is that Devi have a last resort plan to make their performance nothing: she'll use her sweet scent combined with her pheromones to hypnotize every student and teacher to rig an unanimous victory. She also stated that she'll do whatever it takes to win and send them crying home. When Kid decided to show the audience their cheating tactics; she was discovered by Ash and tied her up, gagged her and threw her in a nearby pond where she'll never bother them again. What Ash didn't see after he left manaphy came in and dove in and saved Kid before she drowned. Pixie caught footage of Devi's plan while they were taking her to the pond. When the Fire Starters were on stage and were about to sing, the screen changed to show the audience the footage that pixie caught of devi and her gang plotting to rig the votes and hypnotize them so they could win. The whole student body and faculty were shocked to see the video. They thought they took care of that little runt when she turned to see her standing in the sidelines and a little soaked. The audience jeered and threw garbage at them and _they_ left crying. The judges decided on a winner after all the performances have finished "And the winner is..." All of the bands who did their best were nervous on who the winner was. "The Rocky Ravers!" The gang were shocked and were crying tears of happiness that they achieved something phenomenal. They did it. They're going to play their song in front of a world-wide audience. Their mother, fathers, brothers and sisters were also crying tears of joy, happiness and love. The pokemon who helped with Kid smiled and left to who-knows-where. This was the greatest moment of their lives. The Fire Starters who were humiliated left in despair before the student body surrounded them and used their attacks to send them flying so far they landed all the way to prison where they can't bother anyone again.

Back to the duo. When his music finished, Twilo took off his headphones and turned to Shadow "Hey, Shadow." Twilo shook him lightly. "What is it?" Shadow answered. "What do you think those two pokemon will look like when we get there?" Twilo questioned. "Meh, I don't know. Maybe they'll be two body-building pokemon like a Machoke and a Dragonite." Shadow answered. The cab is almost to their destination as it was coming up to view. "Welp, we're just about to arrive at our destination." Twilo remarked. The cab finally arrived at the mansion. It was a three story tall mansion with a giant fountain statue of a Mega-evolved blastoise in front of it. On each side of the mansion were topiaries of the god of the pokemon world: Arceus. The walls of the mansion were a hot pink with a hint of red. In the back was a huge giant tower that's a jet-black with a huge logo of a heart on it. "Woah, That's a _Big_ mansion!" Shadow gasped amazed at the sight. "You can say that again." Twilo said also amazed. "Yeah, tha' soore ois a beau'y. The driver Diggersby said in a strange accent . "'hose 'wo had tha mansion for almos' 'wo yares. "_Does anyone have any idea what he's saying 'cause I don't get it._" Shadow thought. "Wal, see yow la'er!" Diggersby drove off. Shadow and Twilo went to take a closer look at the mansion where they were stopped by a Gallade butler. "Welcome to the Haventine Mansion, I'm Jimmy." Jimmy bowed to them in the most polite manor. "U-uhh, It's a pleasure to meet you Jimmy. They both bowed too. "I assume that you've been informed of your stay here, am I correct?" Jimmy said. "Uh-huh." Twilo confirmed with a nod. "Splendid, your stay will be greatly appreciated by them." Jimmy said as he turned around to give them a grand tour of the mansion. "This is the main living room, where the parties will be held." He said as they saw a solid gold room with tons of decorations that looked like they're for a fancy ball. "Do remind yourselves that there are over a total of 4 living rooms in different parts of the mansion." He reminded them. The two's eyes were bulged big and wide as they quickly turned to each other. "_4 living rooms!?"_ They thought to each other. Jimmy then showed them to the main kitchen. "This is the kitchen where the dishes for the parties and everyday life for them." Shadow's eyes narrowed as he thought "_Yeah, just as I thought those two are really hungry when it comes to working out so hard."_ "Don't worry, we won't have any trouble when those two are hungry." Twilo told Jimmy. But as he said that, Jimmy chuckled "Those _two_, whatever are you talking about? You'll be living with women." a long silence came to until they both shouted. "WOMEEEEEENNN!?" "We weren't told we would be living with women!" Shadow cried out. "That's right besides, what if they were married!" Twilo said. Shadow turned to look at him dead-panned with a face that said 'are you serious'. "What?". Twilo said confused. Jimmy then chuckled again "No, no, no. They're not married. In fact, the 12 of them are all single." Once again the two's eyes bulged again."T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-TWELVE!?" the two cried out then Shadow added. "There are twelve women in this mansion!?." Shadow shouted. Jimmy used a cloth to properly clean out his ears. "Yes…. yes, there are. Which reminds me I'm gonna show you their rooms." Jimmy led them to the bedrooms where the twelve women slept.

"I'll show you them one by one." He showed them the first room. "This is Pearl the primarina's room. He opened the door to show the room is filled with furniture to look like the whole room was under the sea. The walls of the room were colored blue and aqua-blue to make it look like the 's a giant clamperl-like bed and on the side of the bed was a closet shaped like a cloyster. There was also a Stage on the other side of the room with tons of music sheets and songs to practice her singing. (as we all know, Primarinas love to sing and try to keep their voices sounding great. On the center of the stage, there's a finneon shaped microphone that she uses for her songs. On the ceiling is a starmie shaped chandelier. On the floor is a kyogre shaped rug to fill the whole room except the stage. There's some popplio and brionne plushies on her beg she loves to hug whenever she goes to bed. "Wow, so this pearl loves to sing?" Shadow questioned in wonder and a little confusion. "Yes, she practices her singing 24/7 for her friends to hear and they love every song that she wrote." Jimmy said before adding. "But she gets the flu rarely so her friends have to get her the vocal water from the healing room. By the way the healing room is where the ladies go whenever one or few of them get sick which is all the way from the kitchen three doors to your left." Jimmy finished after such a long speech he panted a little. After a little he got his breathing under control. "Whew." Jimmy panted. "Anyways onto the next room." He showed them the next room. It was filled with wall-to-wall flowers and herbs, there was also- like the previous room- a wardrobe except it looks like a Cherrim that's in its sunshine form. It had pink petals on each side and two big red dots on the top on each side. There was a torterra shaped bed with a blanket that smelled like a Roserade when it used sweet scent. There's a Amoonguss table with Budew teacups and a teapot with roselia decals on it. There's various pictures of plants hung in the wall and an exeggutor shaped chandelier with the heads as the bulbs. There are exotic plants in all four corners of the room that gave off a mystic scent. There's a window with bulbasaur curtains and a life sized meganium plush on one side of the bed. Shadow and twilo were awed by the plants they've never seen before. "Woooow, I've never seen these types of plants before" Shadow said. "Neither have I." Shadow was enchanted by the plants glamorous gleam when the sun shines on them. "Yes, LIlia has studied plants ever since she was 5 months old." Jimmy then continued " Lilia has always wanted to see a meganium of a different color. The both of them turned to JImmy when he mentioned a different colored meganium. "What, really?" Shadow then whispered to Twilo. "_**There's sure are different pokemon, even when they're a different color."**_ Twilo whispered back "_**Yeah, I'll say."**_ "Now then, why don't I show you the other rooms?" Jimmy then escorted them to the other rooms. I wonder what other surprises the other rooms have? Guess they'll have to find out soon.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
